Screw, or be Screwed
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: What happens when Fandango seeks revenge on Wade Barrett after punching him in the face during a backstage segment prior to the 7/14/13 Money in the Bank PPV? Warning: Rough Sex, Rated M. The Usual WWEass Story. Follow, Favorite, and of course, leave Reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

With the Money in the Bank Pay Per View coming in just a few days, all of the members of the WWE Main Roster were running rampant. There were various title matches to take place this Sunday, as well as two Money in the Bank ladder matches, where the two winners will be ensured a World Title, or WWE Title reign. The excitement was through the roof in the Smackdown locker room, where seven young superstars were chosen to compete.

After filming a backstage segment on Monday Night Raw, tensions were high within the group of participants in the Smackdown Money in the Bank match. Things got physical after Wade Barrett punched Fandango square in the jaw. Fandango was being treated by a doctor after the segment with Summer Rae by his side when Wade entered the doctor's room. "That punch was only the beginning of what I'll do to you if you get in my way on Sunday, or anytime before then."

"Well, nothing seems to be broken." The doctor said in a reassuring tone. "You'll be fine to compete this Sunday." Fandango reached forward and placed his hand on the doctor's arm. "I appreciate you...checking me out, doctor." Fandango sighed out. With that, he and Summer exited the doctor's room. "What do you think he meant by that?" Summer asked, concerned.

"Who?"

"Barrett! I'm afraid he's up to something." Summer replied.

"Don't worry about me. You're going to be gone the rest of the week anyway for NXT tapings. You won't be back until Sunday. A lot can happen from now until then, but I can handle myself." Fandango stated confidently. "I'll handle Wadey tomorrow at the Smackdown tapings. He'll regret what he did to me. It's going to be the biggest mistake he could possibly make..." Fandango did his signature pose before rubbing his hands along his defined abs and broad chest. "Come on, Summer. Let's get going."

***The Next Day, at the Smackdown Taping***

At the Smackdown Taping the following day, Fandango successfully defeated Wade Barrett in one-on-one action, with the help of a distraction from Rhodes Scholars and the Real Americans. Fandango knew that defeating Barrett would only increase his hatred for him. Wade was going to get Fandango good, whether Wade liked it or not.

As the rest of the show continued on, and eventually came to a close, about an hour had passed since Fandango's match with Wade, and nothing had happened yet! Fandango wasn't even sure if Wade was backstage or not. Now that the show was over, the various superstars and divas began to pack their things and head to the nearby hotel. As Fandango prepared to do the same, he found a note in his gymbag.

_Meet me in the ring in 15. Make sure no one sees you._

'This is weird..' Fandango thought. "Mmm...I already can tell where this is going..."

Once he was sure everyone was gone, Fandango left the locker room, leaving his gymbag there in the process. Still dressed in his colorful, tight pants and wrestling boots, Fandango entered the curtain, taking note of the completely vacant arena. He saw that the ring was still set up, along with the announcers' table and timekeeper's area. As he made his way down the ramp, he began shaking his ass and gyrating his hips, as if the arena was full with screaming fans again. Fandango's fun was quickly interrupted by an elbow hitting him in the back of his head.

"I told you not to mess with me." Wade Barrett muttered through gritted teeth. "Did you not think I would notice your hands all over me in our match?"

Fandango didn't respond. He was too busy trying to recover from that painful elbow he received from Barrett. "Since the production crew doesn't come back to take the ring down for a few hours, I'm gonna fuck you like I know you want me to." Barrett said, allowing his beautiful British accent to shine through as he grabbed Fandango by the hair with one hand, and the waistband of his pants with the other. After pulling him to his feet, Wade roughly pushed Fandango into the ring, as if they were recreating their match from earlier that night.

Fandango quickly jumped up, smirking. "How did you know I wanted you to fuck me, Wadey...?" He breathed out. He took a step forward to the former Intercontinental Champion, placing his hands on both pecs of Wade's broad chest.

"I'm not stupid, Fan-dumbass" Wade replied, laughing. He grabbed Fandango by the waistband of his pants and pulled him in even closer. "You're a lot more obvious than you think. Now take your fucking clothes off, and when you're through, show me a little dance."

"Very well..." Fandango pulled away from Wade and turned his back to the Brit. He slowly began to peel the sparkly rainbow-colored pants down his nice legs, seductively moaning out as he revealed his tanned ass to Wade.

"Of course you're not wearing anything under those pants. Such a little whore." Wade said, licking his lips.

After kicking his boots off, and stepping out of his pants, he turned back to face Wade, and instantly lunged forward, pushing the Englishman into the nearest turnbuckle. Fandango once again turned his back to Wade and began grinding his rounded ass against Wade's growing bulge.

"Mmmm..." Wade moaned out. He placed his hands on Fandango's hips, watching the man in front of him expertly move his body. "Damn, you're not a horrible dancer after all." Wade breathed out as he felt Fandango's incredibly tanned, pert ass grind against his growing erection. After a few minutes, Wade was hard as a rock, and Fandango continued to tease. He was having too much fun with this.

"Someone'ss...getting hard..." Fandango moaned out, loving the feeling of Wade's throbbing cock against his ass.

"How about you do something about it?!" The Englishman spun the Dancing superstar around and roughly shoved him down to his knees. "Take my trunks off." As he watched Fandango reach for the waistband of his bright red trunks, Wade slapped his hands away. "I wasn't done, you slut. Take my trunks off, with your teeth."

Fandango didn't hesitate to oblige. He was loving how dominant Wade was both in the ring and out. Still on his knees, he leaned forward and bit down on the waistband of Wade's trunks, right above Wade's visible bulge. Fandango slowly began to tug on the waistband with his teeth, trying his hardest to pull the trunks down. As he was making some progress, Fandango couldn't help but notice the strong smell of the Englishman's sweat. Apparently Wade didn't bother to take a shower after their match. This only encouraged Fandango to strip Wade naked as fast as he could. After a few more minutes of tugging, the dancer finally tugged the bright red trunks past Wade's impressively strong thighs and down to his ankles, allowing Wade to step out of the trunks. Fandango then unzipped each of the Englishman's boots and pulled them off of his feet. With Wade completely naked, he was ready to receive his reward.

"Good job, mate." Wade congratulated the dancer on his hard work with a firm slap across his face. He then grabbed his throbbing 9 inch cock and slapped Fandango across the face with it. "Suck it, bitch."

Fandango did as he was told and slipped the throbbing cock into his mouth. He looked up just in time to see Wade throw his head back in pleasure, obviously impressed with Fandango's skills.

"Fuck yeah!" Wade shouted. "Atta boy! Suck that dick!"

"Mmm..." Fandango looked back at Wade, smiling hard despite the huge cock shoved in his mouth. Turning his attention back to the throbbing 9 incher, he slowly pushed down lower and lower, feeling the hard cock being pushed down his throat. Once he reached the base of the Englishman's cock, and could feel the trimmed pubes brush against his nose, he stayed locked like this for a while, wanting to show off his oral skills to the former Intercontinental Champion.

"Fuck! You're so fucking good at sucking dick. Not that I'm surprised." Wade said in-between moans. Fandango continued to deepthroat Barrett's cock, emitting moans from Wade every time. After a few minutes of this, Wade started to feel his load building. He was going to erupt any moment. So he grabbed Fandango by his hair and tugged his off of his dick. "Shit! I was about to cum!"

"Just what I wanted." Fandango replied with a smirk.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to cum right down yer slutty little throat?" Wade stated, stroking his massive cock as he spoke.

"That sounds soooooo satisfying..." The dancer replied, licking his lips.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait for that dream to come true, mate." Barrett turned his back to Fandango and began to slowly bend over, exposing his firm, pert ass.

"Ooooooh... Who knew you were the submissive type, Wadey?" Fandango breathed out.

"I'm not." Wade replied quickly and sternly. "I just like getting my ass licked, which is what I suggest you should be doing right now. I'm not bending over for shits and giggles."

"A mannn that knows what he wantsss. I like that." The dancer hissed. "Let me get myself in character for this first.." Fandango took a few steps back to marvel at what was standing before him. Wade Barrett, probably the manliest, most rugged man in all of the WWE, completely bent over the second turnbuckle of the ring, wanting his ass licked. This was by far the craziest moment Fandango had experienced in his tenure in the WWE by far. And there were crazy things happening every day. This had to take the cake.

Fandango walked back over to Barrett, who was still bent over, and was now groping his own ass, causing light pink handprints to show on his ass cheeks, which eventually faded away. Fandango took his position on his knees, about an inch away from the Englishman's inviting ass. After groping Wade's ass for his own benefit, the dancer parted the soft cheeks, exposing a tight, bright pink hole. "Wow Wadey... You have an amazing asssss..."

"Just eat my ass, mate."

There was no response coming from the seductively alluring superstar. Instead, Fandango dove his face right into Barrett's ass, instantly darting his tongue against the Englishman's tight ring. The masculine cries and grunts coming from Barrett only encouraged Fandango to plunge deeper inside the Brit's amazing ass.

"Fuck yeah!" Wade shouted out, loving how great Fandango's tongue felt inside him.

As Fandango continued to expertly rim Barrett's hole, his hands never stopped squeezing and groping the Brit's pert ass. After about 10 minutes of this, Fandango stopped, and began running a single finger along Barrett's ass crack, brushing against his tight hole in the process.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Wade's emotion went from complete bliss to stern anger almost instantly.

"Just trying to open you up, Wadey... You're so tense..." Fandango replied, still softly brushing Wade's hole with his finger.

"If that finger goes in me, don't expect anything to go in you." Wade stated.

There was no response. With Wade still bent over, he couldn't see Fandango reach for his wrestling pants. He dug in his pockets before pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. He quietly returned to the corner of the ring where Wade was bent over. All of a sudden, Fandango roughly grabbed Wade's wrists and slapped one end of each pair of handcuffs to each wrist. He then slapped the other ends of the handcuffs to the top rope on either side of the turnbuckle. Fandango then grabbed Wade by the hair, snapping his head back. "I had a feeling you were going to be like this, Wadey... So I brought some reinforcementss... You think I was going to show up tonight without anything up my sleeve after you punched the shit out of me in that segment on Monday night?!" Fandango whispered in Wade's ear, his emotion just as stern.

"Now you have nowhere to gooo... And this ass... Is _mine _for the night." With that, Fandango spat in his hand and stroked his thick 7 inch cock before roughly ramming it deep inside Wade's unsuspecting hole.

"HOLY SHIT!" Wade screamed at the intrusion. He tried to pull away from the now dominant dancer, but being handcuffed to the top rope wasn't doing him any favors. There was no use. Fandango had him right where he wanted him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"You fucking like that?!" Fandango shouted out. Judging by how insanely tight Wade was, he could tell the Englishman wasn't used to having anything inside him. This was too perfect. Fandango began to pull his cock out of Wade's tight ring before thrusting hard back inside the Brit. Wade continued to moan, his deep, masculine groans filling the arena. Fandango continued to thrust deep inside the Englishman's tight ass, as the sounds of his hips slapping against Wade's ass filled the arena along with Wade's moans.

Eventually Wade's screams of pain faded into screams of pleasure. "Uhhhh...Fuck me...Fuck me, Mate...Fuck!" Wade screamed.

"You fucking like this hard cock up your tight ass?!"

"Fuck yeah!" Wade shouted back.

Fandango reached forward and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, causing him to thrust deeper inside the Englishman. "Oh yeah...Wadey..." Fandango flexed his biceps, tightening his grip around Wade's neck. "You fucking like it when I choke you out?!" "Huh?! You fucking like that?!"

"Fuck! Fuck yeah! Feels so fucking good, mate! Fuck me!" Wade shouted back.

Fandango began to increase his pace, thrusting faster and deeper inside Wade. He released the Brit from his chokehold and placed his hands back on Wade's hips. He could feel his load boiling inside him. He needed release. "I'm gonna cum!" The dancing superstar shouted.

Wade didn't respond, he was too busy breathing heavily.

"FUCK!" After a few more deep thrusts, Fandango pulled his throbbing cock out of the Englishman and instantly shooting 6 thick shots of pearly white cum all over Wade's ass and back. He took a step back to marvel at his masterpiece as he quickly slipped back into his pants and wrestling boots. He loved how his cum almost completely coated Wade's ass, and how it started to ooze down his legs. Fandango quietly rolled out of the ring and began to make his way up the ramp.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Aren't you going to take care of something?" Wade shouted, looking down at his still throbbing 9 inch cock. "And these fucking handcuffs! LET ME OUT!"

"I'll let the road guys handle the handcuffs when they take the ring down, and they can handle your cock too, but that's up to them, Wadey..." Fandango smirked.

"Oh, don't forget to tell Ziggler and Del Rio I said hello when they stop by to practice for their match. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you. And don't worry about your cock. I'll take care of that next time. Because there's _always_ a next time when you're fucking with FAAAN-DAAAHNN-GOOOOO" With that, the dancing superstar strutted up the ramp to the backstage area, collected his belongings, and made his way back to the nearby hotel. He swore he could still hear Wade screaming from the arena as he made it to the parking lot. Once he was back at his hotel room. He slept content, thinking about his next encounter with Wade Barrett that will soon happen.


	2. Chapter 2

***Previously***

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Aren't you going to take care of something?" Wade shouted, looking down at his still throbbing 9 inch cock. "And these fucking handcuffs! LET ME OUT!"

"I'll let the road guys handle the handcuffs when they take the ring down, and they can handle your cock too, but that's up to them, Wadey..." Fandango smirked.

"Oh, don't forget to tell Ziggler and Del Rio I said hello when they stop by to practice for their match. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you. And don't worry about your cock. I'll take care of that next time. Because there's _always_ a next time when you're fucking with FAAAN-DAAAHNN-GOOOOO" With that, the dancing superstar strutted up the ramp to the backstage area, collected his belongings, and made his way back to the nearby hotel. He swore he could still hear Wade screaming from the arena as he made it to the parking lot. Once he was back at his hotel room. He slept content, thinking about his next encounter with Wade Barrett that will soon happen.

***A Few Days Later: At the 2013 Money in the Bank PPV***

Fandango did everything in his power to avoid Wade until the Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder match took place later in the night. He wasn't afraid of Wade, he just knew what Wade was capable of, and he could not afford another punch to the face before his big match. After getting dressed in his wrestling gear (his signature orange flame pants, which were extremely tight, and showed off his legs and shapely ass very nicely), Fandango exited the locker room and coincidentally bumped into the Englishman.

"...Out of my way." Wade hissed, obviously pissed off. He entered the locker room and began to prepare for the Money in the Bank Ladder match that he was apart of as well.

"What did you do to him?" Fandango's dancer, and resident partner in crime, Summer Rae asked.

"It's a long story...A very long, and hard story..." Fandango replied smirking. The two were now walking around the backstage area. The Pay Per View was about to begin in a matter of minutes, and the Smackdown Money in the Bank match was starting it off. "You didn't." Summer stated in disbelief. "Tell me you did not do what I think you did."

"Relax, Summer. Besides...he _loved_ it." Fandango replied, smirking again. "And he's gonna be coming back for more once the night is over..."

"Why do you say that?" Summer asked.

"I have a surprise for him in the ladder match. Wadey's definitely gonna have his way with me tonight."

"If you say so." Summer laughed. "After the show, I'm going out with all the girls. Fill me in on all the details tomorrow."

"Alright, we have to get going, the match is starting." Fandango answered.

The Smackdown Money in the Bank ladder match was electric. All seven participants gave their all in the hopes of retrieving the briefcase and being guaranteed a major title reign. In the end, Damien Sandow betrayed tag partner Cody Rhodes and emerged victorious after pushing Cody off a ladder to win. However, one of the most exciting moments in this match left the crowd going wild after Fandango pulled Wade Barrett's trunks all the way down to his ankles while Wade was reaching for the briefcase at the top of the ladder. The cameramen created several close-ups of Barrett's pert ass and his flaccid 6 inch cock that looked like it could do damage when it was actually erect.

After the match, Fandango and Summer Rae sprinted their way up the ramp and into the backstage area. Summer left Fandango to fend for himself in the locker room. The dancing superstar ran through the locker room, checking all areas of the room to ensure he was alone. He decided to hide in the shower room, knowing no one would be in there at the moment. Everything was quiet for a moment, but it didn't take long for Fandango to hear Barrett's screams of rage. Deep down, Fandango was loving this. This was exactly what he wanted.

Wade entered the vacant locker room in a rage. he was banging lockers, throwing chairs around the room, going totally crazy. "I know you're in here! Come the fuck out and face me like a real fucking man!" He shouted. Nothing happened. Wade looked around the room before looking back at the door and quietly twisting the lock. "Come out here, little bitch. You can't hide forever."

Eventually, Fandango emerged from the shower room to find Barrett standing in the middle of the locker room with a permanent scowl on his face. "I guess you didn't enjoy what happened out there...?" Fandango asked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are exposing this body to the world?! And not doing anything about it?!" Wade took a moment to look down at his body: the toned chest, defined abs, strong biceps, thick thighs. Wade Barrett had the body of a Greek God.

"Wha-" Fandango began.

Wade lunged forward and grabbed Fandango by his hair before throwing him in the closest set of lockers. "If you're gonna fuck with me, mate, do it right. You're a weak little whore, and I'm gonna prove it this time. Now get on your knees!"

Fandango immediately obeyed the Englishman's command, noticing the fire in Wade's eyes. He got on his knees and was instantly attracted to the growing bulge between Wade's thick legs. As he reached for the waistband of Wade's trunks, his hand was slapped away.

"Ah ah ah. You know what I like more." Barrett placed his hands on the cold lockers and slowly began to bend over. "You know the drill. Eat my ass."

"And I'm the whore?" The dancer laughed before crawling over to the Englishman. He began by softly grabbing at the pert ass, before grabbing at the waistband of Wade's trunks with his teeth. Fandango then started to tug on the trunks with all of his might: moving past the now freed cock, rounded ass, thick thighs, and all the way down to his ankles. He moved back up the Englishman's lower body licking at his thighs before returning to the task at hand. Fandango had never met someone so masculine and dominant as Wade, that preferred getting his ass eaten over getting his dick sucked. It was definitely weird, but Fandango couldn't complain. He softly parted the ass cheeks of the Brit, exposing the tight pink hole. He then dove right in: jabbing the tight hole with his wet tongue, instantly feeling the hole start to loosen.

"Fuck yeah! Eat that ass!" Wade shouted out. This was bliss to him. If he could, he would spend the rest of his life getting his ass licked by another man. It felt so amazing.

"You like that?!" Fandango asked in his usual seductive tone.

"Fuck!" Wade responded. He pressed his face into the cold metal of the lockers as he reached back and spread his asscheeks, giving the dancer more entrance into his inviting ass.

"You turn into such a little slut when you get rimmed, Wadey..." Fandango breathed out, lightly swatting at Wade's hole, enticing a low moan from the Englishman. "I can't wait to start fucking you again..."

Wade stopped. He turned around and picked the dancer up to his feet before slamming him back first into the cold, unforgiving metal of the lockers. "That's where you're wrong, mate. This isn't going to be a repeat of what we did on Tuesday. You got your revenge, now it's time that I get mine." Wade spun Fandango around, slamming his face into the lockers in the process and began to roughly tug the dancer's pants down. As the pants reached Fandango's ankles, Wade heard a soft thud as the pants hit the floor. He decided to check the man's pockets, out of curiosity. What he found was definitely surprising. "What do we have here?" Wade asked, wagging a 14 inch double ended dildo in Fandango's face.

"I had plans...Everyone knows I still love to get weird." Fandango breathed out.

"You know, luckily for you, I've been wanting to try one of these things out. We're gonna fuck each other with this, then I'm gonna split you in two with my cock." Wade said, whispering in the dancer's ear. "Now get on the floor. Doggy."

Fandango kicked his boots off and stepped out of his pants before stepping in the middle of the locker room and dropping on all fours. He watched as Wade did the same, walking to the middle of the room and getting on all fours, only Wade faced the other direction.

"You ready for this?" Wade asked, licking his lips. He slowly began to insert one end of the huge dildo into his mouth, lightly coating it with his saliva. He repeated this process with the other end. Once both ends were lubed up with his spit, Wade rammed the first end of the thick rubber cock into Fandango's extremely tight hole.

"Ohh fuck...!" Fandango shouted out. "You're really gonna fuck yourself with this too? Mmmph...such a slut..."

"You're more of a slut than I'll ever be..." Wade shot back as he slowly began to push the other end of the thick dildo into his tight hole. "Shitt...so big.." Once the other end was inside Wade, and both men could feel each other's asses against theirs, they began to move back and forth, surprisingly in unison.

"Fuck!" Fandango shouted.

"Shit! Fuck yeah!" Wade shouted.

Over time, the two men created an amazing rhythm. They were both moving back and forth at a smooth pace, allowing the thick piece of rubber to move freely inside them. Fandango settled with deep breaths, while Wade belted loud slutty moans. After about 10 minutes of intense fucking with the double dildo, Wade pulled Fandango's end out and replaced it with his own thick 9 inch cock. He kept his end of the double dildo up his tight hole. He loved how easily his cock slipped in. "Oh shit... You're so fucking tight, mate."

"You fucking like that?" Fandango moaned out. "Fuck me..."

Wade didn't waste any time as he quickly created a nice rhythm, shoving his entire 9 inches in and out, in and out, producing low moans from the dancer. He then wrapped his arms around Fandango's neck, a little reminiscent of what happened to him in their last encounter.

"Fuck... I like it rough, Wadey. Harder!" The dancer commanded,

Wade picked up the pace of his thrusts, soon the sounds of his toned body slapping against the tan, rounded ass of Fandango, along with Wade's grunts, and Fandango's moans of pleasure filled the locker room.

"Take it!" Wade shouted, roughly slapping Fandango's right ass cheek.

"Oh shit! Spank me, Wadey!" Fandango moaned out.

Wade did as he was told and began slapping the dancer's ass as hard as he could, slowly creating bright red handprints all over the rounded pert ass. Every slap producing a moan from Fandango. "Fuck!" Wade moaned out. He pulled out of the dancer's tight hole and laid on his back. "Ride this dick.."

"Ohh fuck.." Fandango replied as he turned around and climbed on Wade's waist. It didn't take long for Fandango to feel the thick 9 inch cock inside him again. He was in pure bliss.

"C'mon, mate. Ride that dick!" Wade commanded.

Fandango rested his hands on Barrett's broad chest as he began moving his hips and jiggling his ass in circles, feeling the thick cock move deep inside him.

"You sure know how to ride a dick!" Wade moaned out. He soon felt the dancer move faster, impaling himself harder on the Englishman's cock. He could tell Fandango was close.

"Ohh! Fuck! I'm gonna..." Fandango's moans transformed into deep breaths. His breathing then got shorter, and shorter, until he exploded. "FUCK!" Without even touching his own throbbing 7 inch cock, Fandango shot 6 thick streams of cum all over Wade's chest and abs. Some of it even landed on Wade's face and in his hair. The Englishman wasn't even upset by it. "Fuck.. You like that cum?" The dancer asked, pulling Wade's cock out.

"Fuck yeah," Wade smiled. He looked down at his still throbbing 9 inch cock. "Is the slutty dancer going to help me blow my load?" The Englishman asked, making sure his thick British accent shined through.

Fandango licked his lips. He looked down at the thick double dildo. One of the ends was still deep inside the Englishman. He grabbed ahold of the free end and began thrusting it even deeper inside Barrett than it already was!

"SHIT!" Wade screamed. He grabbed at his pulsating 9 incher and rapidly began stroking it as he felt the huge toy moving in and out of his ass. "I've been... saving this for... so fucking long, mate..." Wade managed to say in-between breaths.

"Shoot it..." Fandango moved in closer, getting his face as close to the Englishman's crotch as possible. He picked up the pace of his thrusts with the dildo and watched as Wade's entire body tensed up.

"SHIT!" Wade had erupted. Spurt after spurt of thick creamy cum shot everywhere. From the Englishman's abs and chest; mixing with Fandango's cum that was already on Wade's chest, to Fandango's face and hair, the cum just would not stop flowing from Wade's cock. Both men were covered in cum, and they were loving it.

Fandango straddled Wade's waist as he licked up a large amount of cum from Wade's abs and moved up to share in a deep, passionate kiss. Both men tasted the sweet, sticky material as they kissed and roamed one another's bodies.

"You know, you should piss me off more often. You weren't that bad." Wade laughed.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Wadey..." Fandango replied.

The two spent the rest of the night locked away in the locker room, taking each other to their sexual breaking points. They promised to continue to antagonize one another, only to settle the issue the only way they saw fit.


End file.
